Childhood Friends Should stay together
by Menacing Terror
Summary: Breaking up with Tadase, due to that a major depression occurred; but she finally got over it. After awhile Amu decided to refresh a new start in life. Yes, shes forgetting- well trying to forget her past; but on the way, she meets her 2 child hood friends. Can you guess who? Hint Hint A Blue haired neko and a brunette soccer player. Will she eventually find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Destiny:** Heyyo Amuto Fans!

**Ikuto:** Destiny -.- WTF! your making another FANFIC!

**Amu: **Destiny you 3 timer ._.

**Destiny: **Is that even a word/thing?!

**Amu: **Maybe :3

**Destiny: -.- **Fu c;!

**Ikuto: **Well Anyways **_Destiny~Nya does not own Shugo Chara in anyway c; If she does, us would be kissing right now_**_ c;!_

**Destiny:** I never said that D:!

* * *

**Chapter 1: New School, New Life, & Reunited Childhood Friendss!**

* * *

_Yay new school, I'll get new friends, new teachers, and probably a new boyfriend... Tadase... NO NO don't think about him; but I loved him with all my heart..why? NO shut up Amu, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

My eyes was shut closed, but the sun rays gleamed on to my eyes, how nice. I lifted myself off my bed, brushing through my bed head. 'Where's my clothes, where's my clothes!' I thought to myself, looking all over the place.

"Amu?" I heard a manly voice, I guess its my dad. I looked to the right of my room, seeing my door was slightly open.

"Yes, Papa?" I asked, "Amu, can you wake up Ami for me? I need to get to work super early today!" Papa pleaded.

"Yes, Papa." I answered. I guess waking Ami up won't cause any harm; but the question is, how are we getting breakfast? "W-wait, Papa?" I tugged his sleeves before he zoomed off.

"Yes Amu?" Papa asked, whispering actually. "H-how are we getting breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh yeah.." Papa said, he reached in his pocket grabbing his wallet, and giving me 2000 Yen. (ok never been to japan so I have no idea what the income in japan is :3 so bare with it please!) "Go buy you, and Ami something to eat." Papa said, giving me a slight smile"

"Oh look at the time, I have to go! Bye Amu" Papa rushed, he kissed me on the head and went in to Ami's room and zoomed out. I sighed, that's soo like Papa. I walked into Ami's room, and shaking her lightly.

"Ami, get up its time for school!" I said, still shaking her awake. I heard a slight groan, Ok I got Ami awake.

"O-Onee-chan?" Ami said, her voice was a little raspy, well she just got up right? "W-wheres Papa?" Ami asked.

"Oh, he had to go to work super early today, so were getting breakfast at McDonalds!" I said, Ami then jumped out of her bed, and into her closet. I sighed, her and McDonalds. I got up and exited Ami's room, and into the bathroom, where I changed.

I changed into a black and grey stripped shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse + socks. I brushed my pink hair, and clipped on a(n) x clip. Yes, my hair is about waist length. I grabbed my pj's and quickly threw them into the hamper, and rushing to get my backpack.

"Onee-chan can you help me put on my shoes?!" Ami yelped. She went down the stairs,and into the living room. I quickly tied her shoes and double knotted it.

"Ok..Lets go to McDonalds!" I said..

**-: Time Skippy :-**

Ok, I ordered our food, ate, and dropped Ami off. Ok..Mission Accomplished..Now I just got to find my way to my school! I was walking down the side walk with many cars brushing aside from me. Recoiling my hair. Oh I found it..I looked at the sign.

'Seiyo High School' It was imprinted in elegant calligraphy. I sighed, so this is where my dad transferred me, I had a bored expression on my face, like everyday when I always go to school; but someone always make my day..Tadase.. '_NO DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'_ A voice called out, I usually hear that when I think about my ex boyfriend. I shook my head from my thoughts, and walked quickly inside the corridor of the school. I still had my bored expression.

"**Ohohoho! Its Amu Hinamori!**" That annoying laughter, that screeching voice. Oh gosh, I thought I will never see her AGAIN!

"What do you want **Saaya**?" I said, purely annoyed with this red head.

"**Amu Hinamori, I heard Tadase was taken away, by none other then Lulu De Morcef.**" She screeched, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BRING HIM UP?

"You know what **Saaya, **I don't care about Tadase anymore. I'm completely over him. So shut up, and go away." I said trying to walk past this annoying red head. Success! I finally got rid of her, I sighed of relief. I was walking to find the office, then I found a door with a sign on top of its frame lettering 'Office'. I opened the door, and closed it from behind.

"U-uhm, m-may I pick up my schedule?" I asked the office lady in the front desk. She looked at me, while her glasses was peaking downwards.

"Oh, you must be Amu Hinamori, the late transfer student." The office lady said, she got up from her chair, and into the back. She then came out, and handed me a piece of paper.

"Here is your schedule, the bell will ring in about 25 minutes, so I say you prepare for class. Oh and your locker number is D-507 ok?" She said, yes I could understand, I nodded yes.

"ok, have a good day" She said before going onto the computer. I reopened the door and closed it, brushing past the crowd.

'D-507, D-507!' I was looking left to right, left to right, and repeat. OH there, D-507. I walked to the locker and saw a blue haired man, next to my locker.

"uhm, Hi" I said, looking at the man; but I couldn't see his face, just his hair, and body.. because the locker door was blocking its view.

"Oh," He closed his locker door, his expression..I've seen it before..bored, and dull. His eyes widen..what the?

"Amu?" He said, Oh gosh..Th-thats Ikuto..My child hood friend..when I was in America.. He smiled and hugged me. His embrace was tight, tight as a constrictor.

"I-Ikuto," I softly said, he looked at me, his blue eyes are like the color of the sea. "I need to breathe.." I said losing air faster than I imagined.

"S-sorry, I'm just so excited to see you.. that's all.." Ikuto said, looking at me. He then let go of me, and I panted heavily.

"Gosh, Ikuto, you've gotten stronger.." I said, he smirked.

"so you like the new me Amu?" Ikuto, then trapped me.

"Ikuto you PERVERT!" I said, brushing through him, but it was no use his chest was like a brick wall.

"HINAMORI!" I heard someone say..

* * *

**Ikuto:** Wow, cool. We are child hood friends.

**Amu:** Ikuto, your still a pervert. -.-

**Destiny:** Well R&R please c;!


	2. Chapter 2

**:3 YAYY Planning to update today just for you guys c:**

**Destiny:** Nyaa~

**Ikuto: **Oh so your updating today, thats cool, cool.

**Amu: **(sighs) Well its good for the readers right?

**Ikuto: **I guess well on with the story!

**Destiny: **Hey I say that :o

**Amu: -.- _Destiny~Nya does not own Shugo chara in anyway c;_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Introducing Ikuto & Kukai! Bullying, is a threat to all man kind.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"HINAMORI!" I heard someone say.._

* * *

Is that? No It shouldn't be.. Kukai? Oh my gosh, I thought he stayed in Hokkaido! What the? Should I be excited? no?

".." I stayed silent, gazing out. Ikuto, I saw staring at me..What the? I blushed tint pink. Yeah, before I dated Tadase, I kind of had a crush on Kukai..but that was after Ikuto left; but now I'm over it.

"Hinamori, Its been a while!" Kukai said, he hugged me the same way like Ikuto, a constrictor. "K-Kukai, I need to breathe you know!" I breathed heavily for air, then Kukai let me go.

"Amu..Whos this?" Ikuto obviously said, oh yeah they never met before.. Kukai wrapped his arms around my shoulder, while my face heats up. STUPID LOVE!

"Hi, I'm Kukai Souma, Amu's Best Best Best Friend" Kukai said, made me even blushed harder, Ikuto was kind of in a daze looking at me, with those blue eyes of his. Whats the matter with him?

"W-well, uhm I got to go to class.." I said. Trying to change the subject.

"Well I'll walk with you, by the way whats your first period?" Kukai said, he swiped the paper that was in my hand.

"_First Period: Science AP Physics 2nd Period: Language Arts Accelerate 3rd Period: AP Math Geography 4th Period: Art  
5th Period: P.E 6th Period: Social Studies 7th Period: Homeroom" _Kukai recited my schedule.

"Hey I have first period with you" Kukai said, I smiled, atleast I have one of my friends with me.

"Well, I'll walk with you in 2nd-5th period then Amu." Ikuto said, cooly. "I atleast got to go see my girlfriend right?" Ikuto said, oh he has a girlfriend, then Ikuto walked off.

"Well, Amu. Off to 1-D!" (no Not one direction -.-) Kukai said, pulling my arm. I turned slightly pink, Yes, well because he's holding my hands. I was getting stared at by girls, I think I saw a flame in their eyes. Well we made it, it took 3 minutes to get here, considering we were dashing.

"well here we are Amu." Kukai said proudly, which I have no idea why. I stared at the class, which was staring back.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori, I am your teacher, Mrs. Yuuki" A lady, probably in her middle age said to me. "Will you introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Hello, My name is Amu Hinamori, I came from America, and moved here to Seiyo. Please take care of me!" I said, bowing my head to the class. Then I heard the gossips.

_"Omg Look at her hair, isn't that just stupid?"_

_"Ugh, didn't she just show up with Souma-Kun? How slutty!" _

_"I bet her father and mother dropped her, to get that~"_

Well that hurts, I thought my life will be different in Japan, but I guess its the same as America. Well except its all in Japanese, not English.

"Well, Mrs. Hinamori, you may sit anywhere you want," Mrs. Yuuki suddenly said, which made me kind of jump. "Well hurry up then"

"Y-Yes, M'am" I said, before taking my seat next to my only friend in the room, can you guess?

_"Oh My god, that slut is sitting next to Souma-Kun! Can you believe that?" _Yeah thats great they're calling me a slut, how nice. I thought the bullying will come after the first day, how disappointing.

"Amu, don't mind them. It's their opinion, so just ignore it. Kay?" Kukai whispered in my ear, his hot breath blowing/brushing, against my ear.

"Yeah, kay." I said, obviously bull, how am I going to ignore all those gossips?

56 minutes was passed through quickly, obviously I wasn't paying attention at all, while Kukai was busy sleeping. That bastard. I shook Kukai, a little, maybe.

"Kukai, wake up!" I said, shaking him still. I heard a slight groan, YES he's up.

"Yes? Hinamori." Kukai said, I facepalmed.

"Class is over, you dumbo!" I said, obviously dumbfounded by the lack of brains in this guy.

"Oh, uhh. heheh" Kukai said, he was blushing, OH SHIT ITS MAKING ME BLUSH!

"Well, will you drop me off to 2nd period? Ikuto was going to, but he didn't show up." I exclaimed, Kukai sighed, that bastard.

"Yes, yes." Kukai said, he smiled at me. Yes, I blushed so shut up. "Well, shall we go to your 2nd period?" Kukai said, he picked up his bag, while I picked up mine, and began walking.

4 minutes, was how much we took to get to the language arts classroom. Kukai dashed off somewhere, who knows what that boy does. I quickly walked in to the science classroom, while the teacher was taking role.

"Oh, Miss Hinamori, finally decide to join us I see." The 'Teacher' said, obviously.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I had an inconvenience with the classrooms, it won't happen again. I promise." I obviously lied in that first part; but yet the 'Teacher' still believed me.

I saw Ikuto snicker, damn that guy. This is going to be one hell of a class, thats for sure.

But, one thing. Is it wrong to like the most popular guy in school? No? Yes?

Eh, maybe I'm just stupid.

* * *

**Destiny: Kind of short, but eh! I updated, and tried my hardest to think. :3**

**Ikuto: Still, you could've made this chapter, maybe put more Amuto, than Kukamu :O**

**Amu: (flustered)**

**Destiny: Well R&R ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**Hey People, its me Destiny. Sorry I haven't been updating, Lol. I got school, and Art/Singing Classes to! So here it is Chapter 3, I hope you like it**.

**Oh Yeah If you have anything to tell me regarding Other Characters, just PM me. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Threats and Slaps.**

* * *

_Recap: _

_But one thing. Is it wrong to like the most popular guy in school? No? Yes?_

_Eh, maybe I'm just stupid. _

I decided to take my seat next to Ikutos'. Yet, I'm still annoyed, more likely going to be more annoyed by his, 'Perverted Attitude,' which I bet is going to kick in; but going to ignore it, and pay attention...I looked at Ikuto though, he looked back. I flustered. Damn, his eyes..

"Amu," Ikuto suddenly whispered, he placed his head on the desk, supporting it on his arm. I blushed, he looked so cute...b-but..never mind.

"Yes, Ikuto?" I whispered back, slouching in my seat, I didn't really care.

"You know I lied to you, about my girlfriend..." Ikuto whispered, I was quite shocked..I thought he had a girlfriend, well for his looks I mean. I seem relieved and happy just for that saying. WHAT-THE-HELL!

"Oh, that's quite shocking." And that's all I can say for now.

56 minutes, The class is over..Gosh, I'm tired..I got out of my seat, but Ikuto grabbed my hand, then pulled me back.

"WHAT THE HELL, IKUTO!" I shouted, of course the teacher is in the workroom. Ikuto, was flustered, he was looking at me and him holding hands, which made me fluster. He then loosened his grip, letting my hand go and plopping itself on the side of me.

"S-sorry, A-Amu.." Ikuto said, his hand scratching the back of his head..well In my point of view.

"I-It's ok I-Ikuto, I b-bet you didn't do it on purpose.." I stuttered in that sentence, damn it. I was flustered, of course.

"..." He stayed silent, but I heard a slight chuckle from his mouth. He smirked, and his blushed faded, what the?!

"Oh dear, dear Amu." He trapped me against the locker nearby, he smirked at me. His smirking face looking straight at me; but it quickly turned into a frown. "Amu, who's this Kukai person, when did he come in to your life?" Ikuto said, his face..

"I met Kukai, a few days after I left America, I-Ikuto, remember..? I left because..." I stopped myself, it'll only make me cry. So I crouched, and went out of his grasp. I didn't want this conversation to go on. "I need to get to 3rd period..See you later, Ikuto.." I turned my whole entire body, and went to the east hall. Leaving Ikuto.

But... I was pushed against a locker, my body sinking to the floor. What the hell?! I looked up, there I saw 4 shadows, ..Saaya.; but I was to weak to get up now, I feel like I'm paralyzed.

"Well, well, well look what the rat dragged in." A screeching voice stated. Pfft..

"Aw, Saaya atleast I don't look like one." I retorted back, I heard a gasp. My eyes rolled, but right on cue Saaya's group popped in, and Saaya itself. She crouched down, to stare at my paralyzed body. She giggled, and breathed in.

"Ahh, Amu you should stop flirting with Ikuto-san and Kukai-san, so stay away from them or I'll make your life miserable." Saaya said, with a 'innocent' smile. Oh how I wanted to punch it, but I'm too weak to do it.

"My life is already miserable, so why make it worse. Anyways, why don't you go off, and mind your own business, they're my friends, so you shouldn't be picking your nose in like you know them very well." I retorted back, "And, is that nose plastic?" I said, looking at the nose, grimacing. She gasped, and I felt a sting swinged across my cheek the minute she gasped.

She...slapped...me... What the hell? Her group started to laugh, I felt slightly embarrassed because I couldn't fight back. No matter how tough I am, I don't have the guts to do the things a rabid squirrel could do.

"Hah, The Hinamori Amu is just all talk." I heard one of those sluts say, I wanted to fight back but... I just lift off the floor, picking my stuff up. The stuff she said to _'Stay away from Kukai, and Ikuto' _Was coherent to my mind, which was irritating I should state.

I lifted my hand to the cheek Saaya slapped, it stinged a little, but I could handle it.

"Stupid life, stupid me..." I said, to myself. Though it didn't make sense 'At All' I was somewhat irritated, my life didn't even make sense when Tadase broke up with me, and my mom leaving my dad... I suddenly got dizzy, I couldn't even walk, I was trembling, shaking I felt.

I fell on my knees, my left shoulder against a bottom locker. My mind setting off; but I felt something poking my shoulder, I looked to my right, seeing a purple headed girl.

"Are you ok?" Purple head said, I looked at her she was wearing a red striped jacket, a short enough skirt to cover half of her thigh, her long blouse half covering her skirt. She seemed nice, of all things beautiful.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I weakly said, looking at the girl before me.

"You sure, you seem like your going to faint.." She said, she gave me a hand, I took it.. "Oh, sorry didn't seem to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Destiny Love." She said, lifting me. Suprisingly this girl is strong enough to lift a bull.

"My n-name is Hinamori A-Amu..." I said, she smiled. Not was I expecting,

"Nice to meet you Amu, by the way wheres your next class.." She said, putting her pointer finger close to he upper lip, like she's about to say something smart.

"Ap geography," I said, before she lit up. "Oh I have the same class as you, well lets get going." She said, pulling my wrist. I was no match of her speed, anyways I FORGOT MY STUFF! Then she stopped, "We should go grab your stuff.." Destiny said, then we walked all the way back, and running to class.

"Ah, Miss Love and Miss Himamori." I twitched, did he just say '_Himamori?!'_

"It's Hinamori, Sir" I said, he bowed. "Gomen Gomen, Well, anyways both of you are late. I'm sorry to say but you guys both have detention after school. And to Ms. Himamori, my name is Nikaidou Yuu, I'll be your Geography teacher." He said, I twitched when he clearly said Himamori.

"Yes sir.." Destiny and I said, together.

This will be a hell of a lot of fun..

* * *

**Gomen Gomen, for the late update..I'll probably update by Valentines Day. Anyways, was the chapter a little bit rushy? Gomen, I was in a rush to update. Please forgive me.**

**R&R **

**-Destiny~Nya**


End file.
